


A Very Random Collection

by d_iscopigs007



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_iscopigs007/pseuds/d_iscopigs007
Summary: Just a collection of fanfics based on songs. You know the deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> felt like writing something, so why not write a couple fics and listen to music at the same time? they're not very good fyi

She said I don’t know if I’ve ever been good enough  
  
Dee is laying on the couch, steadying a glass of wine. She’s watching some soap opera on Lifetime, and thinks that she just wants the night to end. The guys were being mean again, calling her a bird. Worse of all, her acting career wasn’t exactly taking off. She felt like a loser, like a failure. Nothing was going right despite the efforts she put into her life.  
  
She chugs the last of her wine, and lets the thought sink in. Despite everything her best still was not good enough. Dee wonders when she’ll catch her break, when the universe will start working in her favor instead of against her. Right now it feels like it never wills, but Dee pushes that thought into the back of her mind.  
  
The door swings open and an angry Dennis walks in. He starts to complain about how Mac ruined their movie night by playing an M. Night Shamalan film. “He hasn’t released anything good since The Sixth Sense. Fuck me if I’m going to watch a movie about a person with multiple identities.”  
  
Dee rolls her eyes and sets the wine glass on her table. “Tough luck. Now how did you get into my apartment?”  
  
“It was open, dumbass,” Dennis says casually.  
  
Dee rubs her temples with her fingers, then lets out an exasperated sigh. “Can you just try not to be an asshole for today?” She thinks things over, the wine perhaps getting to her. “I’ve had a really long day.”  
  
“Uh, no you didn’t. You just did Dee things. You know the usual,” Dennis replies.  
  
Dee things, huh? And what were Dee things, she asks. He pauses to think for a moment, then shrugs. “I don’t know. Just being you I guess.”  
  
“Well that’s the thing, it’s not easy being me despite what you think.”  
  
Dennis laughs a small laugh. “Course it’s not. Can you imagine the bravery you would need to have just to be you? You prance around like an idiot thinking your acting career will somehow take off, yet you still manage to get up the next day and try. Trying’s tough stuff, you know.”  
  
Dee looks at him, baffled. She expected a smart ass comment to come from him. “Really?” She asks, suddenly interested in what he had to say.  
  
“Yeah. Plus looking like a bird but still having the ability to sleep with guys is an amazing feat. If I looked like you, I don’t know how my conquests would have faired.”  
  
Somehow this was drawing Dee into her brother. As biting as they were, they were sweet words, especially coming from a guy who called himself The Golden God.  
  
“You know, I was thinking that I was a loser for being, well, me. But maybe I’m not,” Dee says, a little embarrassed to be this transparent around her brother.  
  
He laughs. “Oh don’t get me wrong, you’re still a loser. But, uh, for what it’s worth, you’re my loser. I’m the Golden God, and you’re,” He pauses to mull things over. “My lucky stead. My go to person. Look, not to get mushy or anything, but you’re like my rock. We’re blood, remember?”  
  
Dee pours herself another glass, knowing she was probably going to finish the rest of the bottle by herself, and in result, forget about the whole night. But what she had was this moment, and even if she would later on forget about it and so would he, she was content. “Thanks, that means everything to me right now. Asshole.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Now scootch over. I wanna watch something actually good.”  
  
She does as he says and pretty soon the two are watching a Shamalan film, Dennis completely engrossed in the plot line. It wasn’t perfect, but this was their moment, and maybe it was going to be the only moment they would have until later on down the line. But she was happy because for the first time in her life, she felt her brother’s love, and that was more than she could ever ask for.


	2. Stuck in The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Mac and Dennis dynamic.

hanging on the fence now, we're always somewhere in the middle

  
Dennis and Mac are kicking back on the couch, feet on the table as they clink their bottles of beer against each other's. They're watching the superbowl, trying to sit through the Maroon 5 headlining the event. It was terrible to say the least. Who decided that a rock band was the best fit for the superbowl? The answer was beyond the two, who were getting a little tipsy.

  
"Hey Dennis, did I ever tell you that your my best friend?" This confused Dennis a little, who always thought that Charlie was Mac's best friend. But he nonetheless enjoyed hearing his friends drunk words. Just now you did, Dennis answers him.

  
But this also brings up a topic that Dennis had been thinking about since the start of the game. "You realize that you haven't been trying to sling your arm around me, like you usually do when we're on the couch, right?"

  
Mac blinked. "Oh, I guess so. But that's just a friendly gesture, you know that it means nothing, right?"

  
But it did. Mac would later apologize to God for it, of course, but in those moments not even God could stop him from what he desired; which was to touch Dennis, feel his skin on his skin. It had been this way ever since the eighth grade, when Dennis had tackled him during touch foot ball.

  
"Could have sworn you meant them to be something more, but whatever." Dennis tips the end of the bottle towards his mouth.

  
There was a steady pause. The air was thick with things unsaid. Then, "Do you want there to be something, you know, between us?"

  
"Look, we're best buds and all. But anything more would just ruin things. What you and I have is enough."

  
"How would we ruin things? We could just stay the same, you know." Mac replied, a little too hopeful.

  
Dennis sighs, rests his beer on the table and looks at Mac. "Relationships are messy. Why do you think I've never been in any real ones."

  
"But we could be different," Mac says slowly. His heart is racing as he says this. In his head he see's him and Dennis the way they are now, only with strings attached.

  
"I  know you think you want me, but trust me you don't. Nobody really does, they just think they do." Dennis finally says after a long period of neither of them talking.

  
But Mac knows that he wants Dennis. And Dennis wasn't saying anything about not wanting him either. "Do you want me?"

  
The question somewhat shocked Dennis, who flinched. "Please, don't. Don't ask me that."

  
"Just answer it."

  
"You're making me miss the game."

  
"Then answer me."

  
Another long pause. "You don't need me to tell you. What you need me to hear is that things can never be. We're just fine, trust me. Plus, I'm drunk."

  
Mac was happy enough with that answer. And he knew that Dennis was just trying to save face by telling him that he was drunk, but he was happy enough with that answer. Maybe he and Dennis weren't destined to be anything more than friends, but he would take being friends over being nothing. "Okay, asshole. Let's get back to the game." 


End file.
